My Heart Speaks The Words I Never Could
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: Brittany hasn't spoken since she was six years old and she has a fear of being touched. What happens when she meets Santana Lopez? Will she finally be able to open up about her past? Rated T but might change. Brittana/Faberry
1. Chapter One

**Okay so I thought it was time for a different kind of story which isn't just a one shot. I hope you like it. It's the first chapter but tell me if you want me to continue =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Please Review =]**

* * *

Chapter One

_She was running. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to get away. Away from the people and away from the situation. Everyone was laughing as she ran but she tuned them out as she had bigger things to worry about than their laughter. Bigger things than what they thought of her. She was scared and immediately thought of running so she was safe. Safe away from everyone laughing, judging and touching her. No one understood and they never would. No one ever had. She ran away from the school as fast as she could until she reached-_

Brittany's alarm went off. The song 'Moves like Jagger' was blasting out loudly around her room and as much as she loved the song, she had to start getting ready so she reached over and switched it off. She groaned putting her face back into her pillow. She hated mornings where she had to get up early as it was always such a mission and no matter how much sleep she got, she still felt the struggle. She swore down to this very day that her body just couldn't handle the earliness. That is a word right? Not down to ask Lord Tubbington later. Brittany forced her body out of bed and to the bathroom. She had a certain way of doing things. She needed routine as without it she would forget to do something. Every morning she went to the toilet, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, washed her face, showered, dried her hair, straightened it then finally she got dressed. She did the same thing every morning and even though it might be boring for some, she liked it. Once this was all done then she could finally go downstairs to eat.

Brittany walked downstairs pondering over her dream. She had dreamt it the past week and it always ended in the same way. It confused her, but then again, a lot of things did. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some cereal along with a glass of orange juice then sat at the table. Her mum had left for work already just like every morning and her dad was away on business so she was by herself. Well, she was alone apart from Lord Tubbington. He always came down for breakfast and other meals unless he was out with his lady friend. Yes, Lord Tubbington was seeing another cat. Brittany heard him talk about her a lot so how could she not know about her? She knew she was starting a new school today and she was terrified. She would be in a place full of new people who wouldn't understand what she was going through. It frustrated her that no one understood her apart from Rachel. She was glad she had Rachel as she had trouble making friends so at least she could say she had one true friend. Because of Rachel being there for her she knew she didn't have to worry as much as she'd protect her like always. Brittany checked her phone and she saw she had a new message from Rachel.

Hey Britt!

Excited about today? I can't wait to have you by my side everyday! Don't worry, by having me with you no one will dare touch you. I am on the football team after all :P I'll pick you up at 7:30. See you soon. Love you!

- Rach

Brittany smiled. She had been best friends with Rachel for as long as she could remember. It sucked how they went to separate high schools to begin with. Since she got – well lets leave it at since she left school, she convinced her parents to go to McKinley. She knew Rachel would look after her as she always did. Her parents weren't keen on the idea to begin with as they knew there weren't any specialized staff to work with her, well not many anyway, but she was able to convince them. Brittany hated being different. People always noticed that she wasn't like everyone else so they treated her differently to everyone else and she hated it. She found out in her freshman year that she had a severe case of Dyslexia. It frustrated her as it made learning harder for her and she had to spend more time studying just to get a decent grade. She always needed extra support so people thought she was stupid which hurt a lot when she heard people saying it. To add to that she also didn't talk. She hadn't spoken since she was six years old. Not even Rachel heard her speak. If her brother was here he would make her feel better but since he wasn't, she had to cope on her own.

Brittany looked at the time and she noticed that it was 7:25 which meant she had five minutes before Rachel was due to arrive. She stood up and washed her pots up then walked into the living room to get her bag. Her mum had decided to pack it the night before so she couldn't forget anything. She was very forgetful after all. She heard the doorbell and she smiled knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door so she went to answer it. She opened the door and there stood Rachel in her McKinley Leatherman jacket, Converses, baggy jeans and a red tight top. She grinned at her.

"Brittany!"

Brittany rarely missed anyone. When her parents were away she didn't miss them and the friends she had at her old school she didn't miss either but when it came to Rachel, she always missed her no matter how long they were apart. Over the Christmas break Rachel had gone away with her dads as she didn't celebrate the holiday due to the fact that she was Jewish. Was it Hanukkah she celebrated? She knew it was something like that. How was she meant to know? She wasn't Jewish. Brittany opened the door fully and let her in. It wasn't the warmest of weathers after all. Since Brittany didn't speak Rachel had taken it upon herself to learn sign language so they could communicate. They took a class – well she says they as Brittany turned up as well as she was the one doing all the signing. Anyway they took the class whilst they had been in middle school. It was definitely easier in Brittany's opinion than writing what she wanted to say all the time. Rachel just talked normally and she would just use sign language to reply. People thought it was weird that Rachel was friends with her but no one could separate them and Rachel made that clear. Brittany went to meet her once outside McKinley and people were whispering but she put them in their place and they shut up instantly. Brittany had never been so happy to be defended like that. She knew no one crossed her way in school as no one dared. She was looking forward to seeing how people treated her in school as Rachel was one of the most popular people there.

"So are you ready for your first day Britt?" Rachel asked turning to look at Brittany as she gathered her stuff together

Brittany nodded putting her bag on her shoulder then they walked out together. Rachel reminded her to lock the door behind her as she never remembered to do that before going out. She got into the car and Rachel drove towards McKinley. She didn't know whether to be more excited or nervous so she settled for both. She never liked decisions. Whenever she was asked what her favourite colour is she tells them it's not fair on all the other colours to pick a favourite. But she knew what her favourite animal was. Well actually she had two. The first one is unicorns and the second one is ducks. She loved ducks and even went to the duck pond in the park to feed them when it wasn't too cold.

Brittany had heard a lot about Rachel's life. Such as she knew she was on the football team as a wide receiver, that her best friends were Santana and Sam then there was how Rachel had a girlfriend called Quinn. They have been dating for just over a year now and they definitely looked good together. She had seen pictures of the both of them and they looked adorable. She knew Rachel so well that she knew her like the back of her hand but how well Rachel knew her was a completely different story. She hardly told Rachel anything as she was generally a private person in reality. She didn't like talking about her life as it was none of their business. She had quite big trust issues. It's not that she doesn't trust Rachel because she does. It's the fact that she didn't feel the need to tell her everything as they were best friends anyway. Plus another reason is because she doesn't talk and she has Dyslexia so she doesn't want the school finding out if they overhear her telling someone then everyone talking about her. She has been down that road and she doesn't want to go down it again. Well not the telling someone part but everyone finding out part. Make sense? She wished it did to her. Rachel pulled up at McKinley car park and parked the car in her reserved spot. All football players had them. She pulled up to her parking spot and turned the engine off

"I know this is scary for you but just remember that you're not alone okay?" Rachel says unbuckling her seat belt turning to look at her best friend. "You have me and once I introduce you to my friends, you will have them too."

Brittany smiled. She knew she was right as Rachel never lied to her even if it was painful to hear. She looked around seeing the students getting out of cars, buses and some had even walked in. They must be bloody brave to do that as it was freezing outside! Whenever she wanted to be brave she turned to her unicorn as she knew all unicorns were brave. Plus they were magical and they never forget how special they are. Sometimes she forgets how special she is so she turns to her unicorn to help her remember. She was a unicorn herself after all. Brittany had been given it by Rachel when she had been going through a tough time at her old school and she had turned to it every since. She knew she had been a unicorn for a while and even though she had never told anyone, she knew Rachel had guessed herself. Brittany unbuckled her seatbelt just like Rachel had done previously and picked up her bag off the floor and got out of the car. Being sat around made her more nervous and she didn't need that. She watched as Rachel got out of the car after her locking it as she walked towards her.

"Come on. Lets get this school day started. I know you'll love it!" Rachel says looking at her smiling so she smiled back walking up to the school with her thinking about what this year would bring.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and liked it and to the person who reviewed. Thanks so much. Anyway hope you like this one as much :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

She knew they were staring. Even without looking she knew they were. It was nerve wracking being the new kid at school seeing as no one knows you so people either tried to get to know you or they ignored you. Brittany hoped it would be the being ignored option as she hated drawing attention to herself. She didn't need it and she certainly didn't want it. All she wanted was to go to lesson without being bothered then meet Rachel on her breaks. Simple enough. Brittany saw all the students as she walked through the corridor. It made her panic a little but she didn't make it noticeable to Rachel. She didn't want her worrying that she couldn't handle it but Rachel knew not to baby her as she hated it. They even got into an argument over it and stopped talking for a week until Rachel apologised for treating her that way.

"Before I take you to Figgins office I want to introduce you to my friends." Rachel said walking towards her locker.

As they walked towards Rachel's locker Brittany noticed the people stood in front of it. Brittany recognised one as Quinn as she had seen her in multiple pictures with Rachel. The other two were obviously Santana and Sam. By the looks of it Sam was part of the football team alongside Rachel. He looked quite tall and he obviously worked out quite often. His hair was on the longish side but it wasn't too long and he had blonde hair just like her. She turned to look at Santana and her heart started beating faster. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was black and it fell below her shoulders and even though she looked shorter than the rest of them, she was definitely the prettiest one there. Brittany saw her smile and she could honestly say it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Santana turned and smiled at the pair of them as they walked towards them. Brittany gave her a small smile back then looked at the ground in embarrassment as she had obviously stared longer than she had intended.

They got to the trio and stopped. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn as she greeted her. She didn't know whether to stare or look away but she decided in the end to look away as she didn't want to seem rude.

"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to Brittany." Rachel says introducing her. Brittany didn't know how to go from there so she decided to smile at all of them.

"So you're Brittany?" Quinn asked curiously. Brittany guessed that she had wanted to meet her. It made her feel happy knowing that. "Rachel has told all of us so much about you!"

Brittany froze. How much had Rachel told them exactly? It was her life after all and now they knew about it? Well now she was worried. She knew Rachel though and she wouldn't go around telling them her private information obviously. Rachel noticed the change in Brittany's behaviour and knew she had to do something to stop her worrying about what Quinn just said.

"I've told you about her but not as much as you are making out." Rachel declared putting the information right. She didn't want Brittany panicking after all. Brittany's heart started to relax a bit as she found this out. "But there are a couple of things you should know. Are you okay with me explaining the situation, Britt?"

Brittany turned towards Rachel and nodded. She knew Rachel trusted them so she trusted her judgement on telling all of them. Plus if something happened to her and Rachel wasn't available she could have one of these three help her. Rachel smiled towards her in comfort then turned towards her friends and girlfriend.

"Well as you have probably noticed, Brittany only responds by nodding her head." Rachel stated and they all nodded. "Well Brittany doesn't talk. She hasn't since she was six years old."

They all looked at her surprised. She wasn't like everyone else so they obviously thought it was weird that she doesn't talk. Yes, she uses sign language but she can only do that with Rachel as no one else understands sign language. Plus Brittany was only comfortable with Rachel. Santana looked at Brittany and she saw the worry in her eyes. She was obviously worrying about their reaction and if she was being honest, she didn't blame her. They were all people she didn't know and heck, she would feel the same way.

"Brittany," Santana began getting the girls attention. Brittany looked up quite surprised that she was talking to her as she didn't expect her to. "We don't think any less of you because you don't talk."

Brittany smiled. No one had ever said that to her before and it actually made her feel wanted instead of feeling like an outcast which is usually how she feels when people find out that she doesn't talk. It made her feel like she wasn't different which is the one thing she always wanted. She decided to do something she hadn't done with anyone apart from Rachel before.

"_Thank you_." Brittany signed to Santana. Rachel looked at her surprised as it was something new that she hadn't done before. Ever since they had both started sign language, Brittany had never been comfortable enough to do it with anyone apart from Rachel. But to see her sign to someone that wasn't her made Rachel smile.

"You're welcome." Santana replied smiling. Everyone looked at her surprised as she replied to Brittany. Santana looked at all of them. "What?"

You know sign language?" Rachel asked shocked. She couldn't recall a time where she mentioned knowing sign language. She was happy all the same seeing as Brittany could talk to someone else apart from her. She didn't mind Brittany talking to her obviously but it would benefit Brittany more if she could have someone else to talk to as she would have someone else to hang out with and talk to when she wasn't available.

"Yeah I do. My cousin is deaf so I became fluent in it as I talk to him quite often. He lives near me so I go and visit him occasionally and I have to know sign language or he would have to write everything down and that gets annoying after a while." Santana explained confessing her knowledge for sign language for the first time. Brittany smiled knowing how hard that must have been for her but she was glad she could understand her as it meant that she could talk to someone other than Rachel. Rachel saw Brittany's face light up at Santana's reply and she could see how happy that made her and that Santana had made quite the impression on her.

"So coming away from that, Brittany also has Haphephobia and by the look on Sam's face I will have to explain it a bit more." Rachel explained whilst taking her gaze away from Sam. "It's the technical term for the fear of being touched. Not one person has touched her since she was seven years old."

Brittany watched everyone's reactions expecting them to back away or laugh but no one said a word. They all just looked at her smiling and that was something she definitely hasn't expecting to happen. She was expecting backing away and laughing but smiling was definitely not something she had expected. Brittany was in her own little world thinking about the way they were treating her and accepting her that she hadn't been listening to the conversation. She had never been accepted like this by anyone before. Even her parents acted weird around her as though they didn't know what to do or say. A jolt of excitement went through her as she now knew she had people looking out for her.

* * *

Santana couldn't help but look at Brittany and her facial expressions. When they had smiled at her she obviously felt accepted. It was obvious to her that Brittany's past wasn't the best and she couldn't help but want to know more and help her. Yes, she had been a bit shocked about the fact that she had a fear of being touched and that she didn't speak but why would that change how she thought about her? By just looking at her she could tell that this girl was sweet, innocent and carefree. Santana thought that more people should be like that. The world would definitely be a happier place to live in. As she looked at Brittany she could tell how scared and nervous she was and her fake smile was put on to keep Rachel at bay. Everyone was like it on their first day and Santana could tell that Rachel was rather protective over her. Who could blame her? Anyone who was best friends with Brittany should protect her as she was the type of person who you would want to protect. It wasn't like she couldn't defend herself or anything but it was more of the fact that she didn't look like the fighter type.

Santana had to admit that Brittany was incredibly pretty and her eyes were such a gorgeous shade of blue. Yeah she thought that after the first meeting but who cares? Got a problem with it then take it up with someone who gives a crap. She never cared what people thought of her as there were bigger and more interesting things to think about.

Santana had never been that into boys. Whenever she saw a boy and a girl together she thought it was a little weird but when she watched Buffy and she saw Willow and Tara together she couldn't help but be interested by it. She had started to notice in her Softmore year that she was attracted to girls but she hid it by dating boys even though she hated it. but it was the only way to keep her secret hidden. So now she was in her Junior year and she was officially an out and proud lesbian. She had stopped dating boys just for the fact that she had a secret she wanted to hide and came out of the closet. No one ever made fun of her though as people were always scared of her as she was generally a scary person to everyone so no one dared say a word to her.

* * *

Brittany couldn't help but look at Santana. Her skin looked so soft and smooth and she had the perfect skin tone. She noticed that she had a sort of glow about her that she couldn't put her finger on but it made her even more beautiful. She saw her hair earlier when she was walking to them with Rachel but up close it was gorgeous. It flowed perfectly down her back and she loved it. As Brittany looked at her hair, her eyes started to move down her body. She was obviously part of some sort of squad at school as she was wearing the uniform for it and by god, it showed her curves perfectly. If this didn't show she was a unicorn then she didn't know what would. Brittany had to admit that Santana definitely looked hot in her uniform. It wasn't her fault for thinking that though as she probably has been with a ton of different boys. I mean who wouldn't want to date her? She would even date her if she could.

"_Woah hold on a second! Did you really just think that?" _Brittany asked thinking to herself._ "Slow down a bit Brittany!"_

She decided to look around at everyone else to make it seem like she was interested in the conversation instead of just ignoring everyone and just looking at Santana. She looked at Santana to see her smirking. Damn, she had seen her looking at her. She never could do that without the other person noticing. Well seeing as this is the first time this has happened where she has actually been close enough to a girl to see how hot she is up close, she hasn't got much to compare with. Right back to listening to the conversation instead of thinking of Santana!

"Anyway Britt I just remembered I have to talk to Coach about something so I can't take you to Principle Figgins office." Rachel explained turning to look at her. Brittany couldn't help but be a little upset about this as that meant finding it by herself and most likely getting lost. She always did get lost no matter where she went. "But I'm sure Santana wouldn't mind taking you Britt."

Brittany's heart started beating faster. Spending time alone with the brunette? Sounds perfect. Well apart from the fact that it could be embarrassing as she had seen her staring at her, so she just had to hope that she wouldn't say anything.

"I would love to." Santana says honestly. Brittany notices her smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Great! So I'll see you later on. Good luck Britt. Text me if you need me." Rachel said and she gives Quinn a kiss goodbye then walks away down the corridor. Brittany felt weird without Rachel here as these were her friends and she felt nervous as she was surrounded with different people.

Brittany was quite nervous. Did the Principle even know about her problems? It was going to be difficult to explain if he didn't. She knew she'd need extra help with her work even though she didn't want any, but without it she would fail. I mean she didn't have to tell anyone anyway. Brittany watched as Santana said goodbye to her friends then they walked down the corridor together. As they made their way there Brittany couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen. She didn't talk which meant that Santana would be translating what she says as she doubts the Principle would understand sign language. Not many people did which was stupid in her opinion. What if a future president couldn't talk? Then only a few people in the world would understand them.

They arrived at the Principles office. It wasn't a large room but it wasn't small either. The problem that Brittany had with it was that since it was surrounded by glass anyone could look in. Why have a Principles office if you can see inside? Isn't it meant to be a private meeting place? They walked into the room and were asked to sit opposite him in the two chairs on the other side of the desk to him.

"So Miss Pierce, welcome to McKinley High. I am Principle Figgins, the head teacher of the school so if you have any problems then come and find me and we will do our best to sort it out for you." Figgins greeted smiling at her.

Brittany smiled back to be polite. Why should she come to him about anything? It won't get sorted anyway as it never does. It happened at her old school and she knew it would be the same thing here. The amount of times she went to the Principle at her last school about bullying and getting told that they couldn't do anything without proof was unbelievable. After that she wasn't going to go through that again. She was just going to keep to herself so no one gets bothered. Brittany decided to nod to show that she was listening. She waited as the Principle got a piece of paper.

"Here is your timetable." Figgins stated handing it to her. Brittany looked at it confused. She couldn't see a slot anywhere on it for her extra help which she did need due to her learning difficulties. Principle Figgins saw the confusion on her face. "Miss Pierce, is there a problem with your timetable?"

Brittany nodded. How can they not know about her Dyslexia? Unless her mum forgot to mention it on the application form but she's pretty sure she did put it down and her mum is the one who wants her having the extra help. She tried going to class without the help there and she fell behind so quickly as she couldn't keep up. She can't read without getting frustrated so because of that she falls behind quickly.

"Well what is it? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Principle Figgins stated looking at her waiting for a reply.

"She doesn't speak." Santana says annoyed. Brittany was grateful to have someone with her otherwise it would take twice as long. Brittany thought the school would know about the no speaking. "Britt, how about you sign what you want to say and I'll tell him what you are saying?"

Brittany nods for a second time. She had to admit that it was a great idea since she was the only person apart from Rachel that understands her. Brittany began signing.

"_Yes, there is a problem. There is no slot on my timetable for the extra help I need with my school work. You should know that I have a severe case of Dyslexia as I'm pretty sure mum wrote it down on the application form. I'll fall behind within a day without it._"

Santana repeated to Principle Figgins what Brittany was saying and she was quite surprised. She wouldn't know by just looking at her that she had learning difficulties. Well with most people uyou can't tell anyway. Principle Figgins nodded and wrote down something on a piece of paper and Brittany knew it was something to do with finding someone to give her extra help with her work even though he should have gotten that sorted already. She was going to have to go through the day struggling now.

"Okay thank you for pointing that out. We'll sort that for you." Figgins said looking back up at Brittany. "Just get yourself to home room and it will be sorted by the time its over."

"_But what about having someone in lessons with me? Won't I need that since I don't talk?" _Brittany asked curiously listening to Santana tell him what she said. How could she talk to the teacher when she wants help when she doesn't talk? That's like telling a penguin to fly when it can't. It was impossible. Well she uses sign language to communicate with specific people but obviously not everyone knows sign language which makes it harder to communicate with people.

"Well Miss Lopez is in all your classes today," Figgins observed looking at her timetable. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling the teachers what you are saying since she understands sign language."

Brittany shook her head. She wasn't going to put that on Santana. It's bad enough that she is here with her now having to translate what she is saying, but to do that throughout the day was a completely different story. She probably has her own work to do without her adding to it. Plus Santana was a cheerleader so she's probably just wants to go to lesson and learn. There was no chance she was letting her do that for her.

"_No. Santana has got other stuff to worry about without having to translate what I'm saying to the teachers!" _Brittany exclaimed shocked he would even suggest adding that to her agenda_. "I'll just not talk in lessons, its fine." _

Santana watched as she told the Principle why it was a bad idea. Well it wasn't like he understood her so she was really telling her but still. She was rather touched at the gesture as she obviously thought of her before herself which was sweet of her. She even told him she wouldn't talk in lessons just to keep off her back but it really wasn't any trouble helping her so she didn't see the problem here. It wasn't like she would be putting any pressure on her or anything.

"Brittany, its fine. I don't mind doing that for you." Santana told her honestly."You need help in lessons so I can be that help for you. I honestly don't mind."

Brittany smiled. She was glad that she had someone like Santana to help her just like Rachel did. She might be doing it because of Rachel but it was still nice of her to offer. She would argue but the way she saw the brunette she would argue back so there was no point in even trying.

"_Thank you, Santana._" Brittany signed and she saw Santana smile.

"Right now that's settled you should both get yourselves to homeroom." Figgins says standing up. "Have a wonderful day and I hope you like it here, Brittany."

Brittany smiled and got up. She knew this place had to be better than her old school and she was definitely sure of that by only being here half an hour there about. She left the office with Santana and she noticed that no students were about. It was weird so she looked at Santana confused.

"Oh everyone will be at homeroom now." Santana answered in reply to Brittany's facial expression. Santana took Brittany's timetable and looked at it then Brittany saw her grin. "You are actually in my home room so I can take you there. As Principle Figgins mentioned earlier, I'm actually in all of your lessons today so you get to spend the whole day with me. Lucky you, eh?"

Brittany smiled. She was actually very happy that she got to spend the day with Santana as it meant that she got to know her better. Plus she had to be better than her friends from her previous school who just left her when they felt like it. She wanted to know her as she was drawn to her for some reason and she had no idea why but she knew she would find out at some point.

"Come on, we should get going. We're already late as it is." Santana told her and they walked towards homeroom. Brittany had to admit that things were starting to look better for her and if Santana was there to help then that was even better.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm no Ryan Murphy**

**So I just wanted to thank all of you guys who are reading my story. I really appreciate it and I hope you're liking it. I write this for fun but also for you guys. Thanks to all the followers, favourites and reviews. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. It will help me see what you ideas you guys want to see in it. Anyway here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Brittany knew that McKinley was different to her last school instantly. For one it was bigger so there were more students. Of course that worried her but just because there were more people didn't mean they were all going to be mean and she remembered that at least half of the people at her last school she disliked. They were mean and she never got along with these types of people seeing as she got bullied by them so she only got along with people who were nice to her. People who were nice weren't really mean and people like that she knew wouldn't laugh at her for who she was. It wasn't even her fault that she was the way she is now so they were making fun of her for something that wasn't up to her. She knew that if she saw anyone being mean at this school or anywhere she would avoid so that she could avoid trouble with them. She didn't want to get in the way of any footballers, unless it was Rachel or Sam, as well as the cheerleaders, unless it's Quinn or Santana. It was their school after all so she would be doing herself a favour to stay out of their way.

She was going towards homeroom at the moment since it was the first thing on her timetable. She was walking with Santana and they weren't really rushing there either. Santana told her that there was no point in rushing if they were already late, which was a very true point. She hadn't met any other students yet and she didn't particularly want to either so keeping a distance between them was the best thing to do. She knew one person would come up to her and try touching her which wouldn't end well even if someone was there to help. It wasn't anything personal to anyone but she couldn't handle people touching her. It freaked her out and Rachel understood that which is why she kept people from touching her when they go to town and has a go at people who bump into her. She understands her. Since Santana knew about it she would probably do the same thing but Brittany couldn't be sure as she hadn't even known her a day. She was only doing it for Rachel right? Or was she doing it because she wants to? She was definitely going to ask her at some point.

"Well here we are." Santana announced stopping at a door. "Just stick with me and don't talk to anyone you think is going to give you a hard time."

Brittany nodded and followed Santana into the classroom. When she walked in she saw how crowded it was. Brittany knew that there must be at least thirty people in the room which was definitely too many people for one room. Could this room even sit thirty students? Probably not but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She wasn't the Principle of the school. Brittany watched as the teacher came over to them. She was smiling which made Brittany feel a little more welcome.

"Good morning girls" the teacher greeted them. Brittany was surprised that the teacher looked as happy as she was seeing as she was in a classroom like this. She knew she'd be going mad if it was her. She turned towards her. "You must be Brittany. My name is Mrs Allen and I'm your homeroom teacher. If you have any questions then I'd be happy to answer them."

Brittany nodded and smiled. It wasn't like she couldn't reply much to that anyway. Everyone was looking her way and it was very unnerving. It was the reason she hated being new so much. She felt like she was on display and everyone was having a good look at her. She always felt like it was rude to stare so she never stared at anyone but that was obviously different for these people. She turned to Santana and Mrs Allen listening as Santana told her about her not speaking and that she would stay behind with Brittany if she had any questions and she'd translate for her. She agreed to that then they both sat down next to an Asian boy who Santana obviously knew.

"Hey Santana!" The Asian greeted smiling at her. "Good Christmas?"

"Yeah it was alright thanks Mike." Santana replied turning her head to look at him. "Had abuela come over and yet again she blanked me for my sexuality. Thought she'd be over it by now but obviously not."

Brittany listened as she spoke to this Mike guy. She had told him that her abuela, whoever that was, ignored her for her sexuality. Did that mean that Santana was a unicorn like her? It would be great if she was then she would finally feel at peace knowing she wasn't by herself in this situation. She had heard about Kurt from Rachel and he sounded like the biggest unicorn of them all but she had never met him so she didn't know him which sucked as it would be nice to know someone who understands. Of course Rachel does but she wanted someone different from Rachel to understand what she goes through.

As classes went, homeroom was boring. By the looks of it by sitting here for a few minutes all they did was sit and listen as the teacher told everyone the announcements that they needed to know. She got the class to be quiet for the announcements but that was about it until everyone began talking amongst themselves again. Why the teacher decided to become one at a high school confused Brittany as she didn't understand why they would put themselves through that.

"What you thinking about?" Santana asked interrupting her thoughts. "You seem deep in thought."

"I just don't get why teachers become high school teachers." Brittany signed turning towards Santana. "I mean why put yourself through that?"

Because they're idiots." Santana replied grinning and Brittany couldn't help but grin back. "As they say those who can't do, teach. So obviously their dreams didn't happen or they just didn't have a dream to begin with. Sad really."

Brittany nodded in agreement. It was sad how probably most teachers dreams didn't happen and now they were stuck at places like this. Who would want that? It definitely wasn't something she thought about doing in her twenties. She looked around the room at all the different types of people. There were jocks, cheerleaders, geeks then there were people who were generally quiet and kept to themselves. She didn't blame them in a classroom this size. I mean Brittany guessed that she could be considered one of the quiet ones seeing as she didn't talk. Did she not count as part of that group as she talked to Rachel and Santana even though it was through sign language? It was still talking though so she guessed it counted even though it wasn't talking with her lips.

"Alright everyone." Mrs Allen begins as the lesson came to an end. "Have a good day and don't cause too much trouble. I'm talking to you Puckerman!"

"I resent that miss!" Brittany saw the boy argue back with a smirk on his face. She noticed he had a Mohawk on his head which was definitely different from the hairstyles he usually saw around Ohio. "I'm a very good boy!"

"In your dreams, Puckerman." Santana said smirking at the boy.

Santana obviously knew him and got on well enough to joke around with him. Wasn't he the type of person she told her to stay away from? It was confusing but she wasn't going to argue with her as for one she didn't want to and secondly she knew him better than she did so she couldn't judge him. He could be a nice person for all she knew but just not someone she would willingly hang around with.

* * *

Brittany gathered her things together, picked her bag up and left the classroom with everyone else. She kept away from big groups of people leaving then left the room alone. She thought that it was probably best to leave Santana to talk to him so they could catch up as she obviously hadn't seen him over Christmas so they would want to talk. Brittany couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Puckerman. He had known her longer than she had so he would obviously know her better than she did. Why would Santana want to know someone like her anyway? She didn't talk and she couldn't have anyone touch her. If she could go back to the day that changed her life for the worst and change it for the better then she would but unfortunately she couldn't do that. Brittany sighed and got her timetable out seeing what she had next. She looked at her timetable and saw that she had Maths in room 210 next. She looked at the room numbers on the floor she was on currently and noticed that they all had a number one at the start so the room she needed would be on the first floor, not the ground floor. Now just to find that room.

Brittany set off down the corridor until she found the stairs that led to the next floor up and climbed up them. She walked through a door once she walked up the stairs. She looked around and saw room 213 which meant that her room must be close by. Brittany hated finding rooms by herself as she usually got lost but today must be a good day as she hadn't gotten lost yet. There was definitely someone watching over her today and she couldn't thank them enough for that. Brittany walked to the room she would be in for Maths then walked inside. She noticed that not many people were here yet so she decided to sit down at the back of the classroom by herself and get her things out ready for the lesson. She wasn't going to bother anyone so she decided on sitting by herself At least Santana wouldn't have to put up with her and she could concentrate on her own work.

Brittany had just finished getting her things out when a teacher walked towards her. She had brown eyes and brown hair that fell below her shoulders which was really straight. She was also quite tall as well. The clothes she was wearing were quite casual for a teacher and she also looked quite young. She was wearing jeans and a nice top along with a beige cardigan. She also wore a pair of red converses with her outfit. Were teachers even allowed to dress like that in school? The teacher was smiling at Brittany then she walked towards her stopping at her desk. Brittany looked at her confused as to who this woman was.

"Hi there. You're Brittany right?" She asked looking at her name on her timetable.

Brittany nodded in reply to her question whilst fiddling with her pen. She didn't know why this woman was talking to her but she seemed really nice and if she was her teacher then she was glad she had come to talk to her before class started. She hated being singled out and introduced to everyone as the class would stare at her like she was an alien or something.

"Well my name is Samantha but you can all me Sam." The teacher introduced smiling. She sat down beside her so she was now at the same level as her. It was much easier to look at her whilst she spoke this way. "I wanted to introduce myself now before you come and see me after lesson. I'm the person you are going to see for help with your school work due to your Dyslexia."

Brittany nodded smiling. Principle Figgins hadn't been joking when he said he'd get it sorted by the time homeroom finished. She was quite impressed to say the least that her teacher had come to see her before her lesson as she got nervous around new people but she seemed nice enough. Sam started speaking again so she got snapped out of her thoughts.

"We will have a lesson everyday when you have a free period. And since you have a free period next, today's session will be after this lesson. Is that okay?"

Brittany nodded again and she watched as Sam wrote down in the free periods she had that she would have a session with her instead. She needed as much help as possible anyway so this would help a lot. It was better than struggling at home and not being able to do it at all. She had done that before and she hated it as it took her ages to do one piece of work.

"Also I want you to know that I know sign language so we'll be able to communicate with one another." Sam told her smiling handing her timetable back to her. "I know I am a bit younger than most teachers but that way I understand you more."

Brittany nodded in agreement and started signing to her happy that she'd be able to talk to her.

"What room do I meet you in?

""The room we'll be in is room 105 which is downstairs near the library." Sam stated standing up. "I have to go as you have lesson but I'll see you after your lesson anyway."

Brittany smiled and nodded. She looked towards the door and Santana walked in. She looked towards her and smiled then walked towards her sitting down beside her. Santana looked at Sam confused as to who she was as she hadn't seen her before and now she was talking to Brittany. It didn't seem right to her.

"Excuse me but who are you? And why are you talking to Brittany?" Santana asked confronting her. She didn't do well with new people and Brittany was the only exception of that.

"Oh my name is Sam and I'm Brittany's teacher to help with her work." Sam explained to Santana smiling. "I'll help her with any work she struggles with in lessons and I'll also be someone she can confine in. I know sign language so it won't be a problem to understand her."

"_Sam this is Santana. She's my new friend!_" Brittany signed excitedly. She couldn't help being excited about the fact that she had someone like Santana to call a friend.

"Is she really? Well you can tell me all about her after lesson alright?" Sam told her and Brittany nodded in agreement. "Well I have to go. Don't stress yourself out if you can't do something. We'll do any work you can't do after lesson. Enjoy your first lesson."

Sam walked out of the classroom leaving Brittany with Santana. She didn't mind as she trusted her enough to sit by her in lesson. Plus she might be able to stop her stressing out if she can't do something. Whenever she got stressed with school work she would stop doing it as that was the only solution she could think of as reasonable. Santana turned to her.

"Sorry about not walking you here," Santana apologised looking down at her book. "I just got talking and before I knew it, you were gone."

"_It's okay. You looked like you needed a catch up with him._" Brittany said smiling showing her that she wasn't angry. "You just got back from your Christmas break after all."

Santana nodded. "Yeah exactly. I guess I missed him. Well I missed everyone really. It was lonely this Christmas."

Brittany looked at the brunette surprised. How could someone feel lonely at Christmas? It was like impossible seeing as it was such a joyous occasion. Even with parents like hers that always worked she never felt lonely since they were home for Christmas. Her dad even had time for her instead of working. It was pretty special for her and they always gave her loads of presents to say sorry for working so much and hardly being around. She hardly saw her parents as they were always working and even in the evenings they always went to their studies and didn't like being disturbed. It was a little upsetting but she dealt with it. Brittany knew that they worked so much to avoid talking to her since they couldn't. They didn't know sign language and ever since she became like this they never even tried talking to her. They just left notes for her to read when they weren't there even though they knew she had Dyslexia but they always made them as simple as possible. So how Santana was lonely on Christmas was weird to her but she didn't ask as it wasn't any of her business.

"_I'm sorry that you are lonely on Christmas_" Brittany sympathised to her in understanding. "_I'm lonely a lot so I know the feeling._"

"Why are you lonely?" Santana asked her. Brittany didn't like talking about it that much but Santana did understand what she was going through.

"_My parents are never home._" Brittany began looking up at Santana. "_They work all the time and when they are home they still continue to work. I think it's their way of avoiding talking to me as they know they can't. They don't even try but I'm used to it I guess._"

She looked down at her notebook to avoid Santana's gaze as she knew it would be a look of sympathy in her eyes. She didn't need people feeling sorry for her as she didn't want that. As she kept her eyes on the desk she felt soft material on her arm. She looked at it and noticed Santana had covered her hand with a soft glove and it was the first time she wasn't freaking out. It felt nice to have that contact and since no one had ever tried this before, it was something completely new and she liked it. Santana's gloved thumb was stroking her arm and it soothed her. She looked up at Santana and smiled. Santana was focusing on the movements her hand was making whilst looking at her. Brittany looked down at her arm watching Santana's hand on her arm and the movements her hand was making. It fascinated her to no end as she had never allowed anyone to touch her before so having Santana touch her without her freaking out was surprising. She heard a door open and close and watched as the teacher came in getting his stuff together. For the first time today, it felt like a good day.

* * *

Brittany got through the first few lessons with ease. Her lesson with Sam turned out to be a lot of fun and she actually enjoyed herself without feeling like it was a lesson. She knew she was going to enjoy her lessons more than anyone else's. The last lesson before lunch had been History and it turned out to be quite an interesting lesson. They were currently learning about the Second World War and she found herself interested in what the teacher was saying. Now it was lunch and she got to spend it with her two favourite people.

"So how has your morning been Britt?" Rachel asked her whilst tucking into a Veggie burger. Yes, Rachel was a vegetarian.

"_It's been fun._" Brittany signed smiling at Rachel. "_Maths was a struggle but Sam, the teacher who I have to help me with my work because of my Dyslexia, helped me understand it better. You'll have to meet her. She's amazing! And in History I actually found myself interested in what we are learning._"

"That's great Britt! I'm happy that you're settling in." Rachel told her smiling.

Brittany nodded and finished her lunch. She decided that taking a walk around the school by herself whilst everyone was at lunch was a good idea so she said bye to Rachel and Santana then set off out of the cafeteria. She walked down the corridor looking at room numbers when a room caught her eye. The room had chairs and a piano along with floor space which looked like a performing area. Brittany slowly walked inside the room noticing it was empty and had a look around. The chairs were all together facing the whiteboard and the piano. There was a cabinet near the door which seemed to have a couple of trophies in them. They were only small but anything is better than nothing right? Brittany walked towards the cabinet and saw that one trophy read '1st Place Sectionals' and the other one read '1st Place Regionals.' What did they even mean?

Brittany walked to the middle of the room putting her bag down on the floor. She got her iPod out of her bag putting her earphones into her ears turning her music on. One thing Brittany loved was dancing but she had never danced in front of anyone so she always did it privately. Hearing the music just made her instantly want to begin dancing. She started to dance once the music started playing just letting the music move her. Brittany was so into her dancing that she didn't see someone watching her with a smile on their face.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me apart from the storyline. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**Oh god guys it has been so long but here I am again :D I have a lot of ideas in store for this story so just sit tight and wait. Thanks for all of the followers and reviews I've gotten and I hope you are enjoying it :)**

**Please R&R! Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to update for you guys. Any comments are welcome =)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Brittany didn't know how long she had been dancing for, nor did she care. She loved dancing as it allowed her to let loose a little without worrying about anything. She had been dancing for most of her life which is why she loved it so much. She knew that if she was going to have any career in the future it would have to be a dancer. She wasn't that good at schoolwork anyway. Plus since she had a passion for it she knew she wouldn't get bored of it. But before any of that happens she needed to graduate which was quite unlikely at the moment as she was so unfocused in lessons since she didn't understand what the teacher was on about. She didn't get why she even needed to learn stuff like History. I mean it has all happened already so why learn about it now? Pointless!

The song on Brittany's iPod finished so she took her earphones out. After the morning she had, she needed to let off some steam. Brittany looked towards the door and saw Santana leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded. She had a smile on her face which made Brittany smile back as she walked into the room. She couldn't help herself. As Santana walked into the choir room she didn't seem as interested in her surroundings as she had been but she had probably been here a million times before.

"You can move Britt, That dance was amazing!" Santana told her grinning. Brittany couldn't help but blush at the complement. She never got compliments off anyone apart from Rachel so she wasn't used to it. She looked up at Santana.

"_Thank you_."

Brittany turned and wrapped her iPod up putting it back into her bag. Not like she needed it right now anyway and she didn't want anyone stealing it. She turned back around to Santana.

"You have a real talent Britt." Santana told Brittany sitting down on one of the seats near where Brittany was. "Do you want to be a dancer when you graduate?"

"_I want that more than anything_." Brittany replied sitting down beside her. "_But that's not for a while yet so I don't need to think about it right now_."

Santana nodded and watched as Brittany looked around the room. She had been in this room many times so nothing was new to her or anything but Brittany obviously found it a new and exciting place. She smiled as she watched her. Brittany was a very beautiful girl but behind that she could tell she hid her pain and no one noticed. She knew Rachel would know but that's different as they are best friends. Brittany's dancing was something special and she couldn't keep her eyes off her as she did. It was so graceful and perfect just like her and the way she moved was just breathtaking. She had never seen anyone dance like that before. The only person she knew who loved dancing was Mike and she only knew that as she was in Glee Club with him. Maybe she could convince Brittany to join before one of the other gleeks asked her. She didn't' want anyone scaring her.

"So you like dancing right?" Santana asked and she saw Brittany nod. "Well how would you like to join Glee Club? It's a club where we sing an dance. I think you'd love it."

Brittany looked at Santana interested. She did love dancing after all but she never danced in front of people. She didn't like anyone commenting on her dancing as she couldn't take criticism very well. It's why she danced alone so no one could comment on the dancing she was doing so she didn't get judged. Maybe Glee Club would be good for her.

"_Can I think about it?"_

Santana smiled at her. At least she was considering it which was the main thing. "Of course. You think about it then let me know, okay?"

Brittany smiled. It would be nice to dance somewhere other than her room after all. Her room was great but there wasn't a lot of space to dance. Well the living room was pretty big but her dancing was usually private so she didn't want to risk someone walking in. She turned to see Santana looking at her with a smile on her face. Brittany thought her smile was beautiful. She knew that if she could she would look at her smile all day but that wasn't possible without her looking like a weirdo or something. She stood up picking her bag up off the floor.

"I would love to." Santana replied walking towards her. "Let's go."

Brittany smiled following the brunette out of the choir room. This was definitely the best day so far.

* * *

Brittany walked into her house after finishing school. For a first day it had been pretty awesome. To say she had made at least one friend was better than no one. She walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple then walked upstairs to her bedroom. Her parents never bothered her in her room, saying that they never did bother to talk to her anymore. She didn't blame them though as they had given up trying since they couldn't get her to talk. They always did prefer her brother. His name was Zack and they were quite close for a brother and sister but unfortunately once he died Brittany grieved worse than anyone else and it resulted in her decision to stop talking altogether. But to add to that, his death wasn't exactly the nicest death so she had to refrain from thinking about it or else she'd get upset. Her parents had tried everything to get her to talk to them but nothing worked so they just gave up altogether. They didn't even bother to try and learn sign language when she did so they only communicated through written notes and they were only every once in a while. It was one thing that annoyed her about them. They had given up caring about her so now she had to fend for herself. Brittany sighed and decided to get on with the homework she got today to get her mind off it.

A few hours later Brittany heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so who would be visiting? She walked downstairs and opened the door to find Rachel stood there with dots and a big bag of Doritos in her hands. God she always knew what to do after having a long and tiring day.

"Thought we could sit and watch The L Word whilst eating junk food." Rachel suggested smiling at her. "What do you think?"

Brittany nodded letting her best friend in. She loved nights with Rachel as they were always so much fun. She joined Rachel in the living room as she set up the DVD player. She sat down on the safa getting comfy then once Rachel had set it up, she joined her. She always had Rachel when her parents were away to keep her company. She hated being alone in the house in case she got robbed and then no one was there to help her so she always made sure Rachel stayed with her until she fell asleep. It might be childish but it could happen!

"So how was your first day?" Rachel asked opening the bag of Doritos. Hell yes she even got her favourite flavour!

"_It was good. Santana helped me around school today which was nice of her._" Brittany explained whilst eating some Doritos in the process. "_She even turned up when I was dancing after I left you guys at lunch._"

"Yeah she does tend to turn up when you least expect her to." Rachel told her laughing. "But I can't believe she caught you dancing. You only ever do that in private."

"_I know but I didn't notice her or else I would have stopped. She asked me to join Glee Club earlier too._"

Rachel looked at her curiously. Brittany had always been different since they met and even though she stopped talking he never left her side. She wasn't going to let anyone pick on her for being different. It was what made her special and unique. Yes, Brittany is be gay like her and she likes to watch Disney movies and likes unicorns and all things magical but it's what she loved about her. She always looked so happy even when things were getting bad for her. She had seen Brittany cry before and it was literally heartbreaking. She always made sure to look after her since her parents never bothered with her. But as she watched her talk about Santana she saw a glint in her eyes she had never seen before. She actually looked happy and excited to have met someone new. Rachel knew Santana was one person Brittany might get close to. She had to warn Santana about that as she didn't want her getting into something she might want to get into.

"Did she really? What did you say?"

_"I said I'd think about it. I mean I've never danced in front of anyone willingly but it could help me._" Brittany explained to Rachel. She knew it could help her but it did scare her that she would be doing something completely different.

"I think it is up to you babe." Rachel told her truthfully. "I mean think about it. You can dance all you like in there and let people know of your talent or you could keep to yourself and be comfortable that way."

Brittany knew Rachel was right but what did she want to do? Glee Club sounded great but would she be comfortable enough to dance in front of everyone? She definitely knew she wouldn't have the confidence just yet but maybe with some help she could gain it then join. Brittany thought back to Santana and how she felt when she was with her. Even though she had seen her dance she hadn't gone all shy and not spoken to her like she thought she would have done. No, she smiled and continued talking to her. Maybe Santana could help her.

"_I think I need to just have a think about it first. Grow my confidence before joining any club."_

Rachel nodded in agreement. It was the best plan after all. Brittany wasn't the most confident person around and after everything that happened at her previous school you can understand where she is coming from.

"I totally get it Britt and you're right. Growing your confidence is important and getting to know the school is a start." Rachel told her smiling. "Now enough about Glee Club. Let's get watching The L Word. I missed doing these nights with you over Christmas."

Brittany smiled and nodded. She did miss her whilst she was away as she didn't really talk to her parents and Rachel was the only one she really talked to. Brittany now had an aim for the next few weeks. Grow some confidence to join Glee Club


End file.
